Blessed Be The Saints
by Deliriums Darkling
Summary: The Saint's meet a young girl who was exiled to America, dubbed a saint in her name, and something in the powers that be is stirring, set to break the world.


I am not an owner of the Boondock Saints unfortunatly, so I can't be in charge of them. I do own Riona (which means Saint!) and Fallon. I made them.

Please R/R and enjoy

Riona slipped past the gate left slightly ajar by her brother, Fallon. She ghosted down the dark and dirty street after his figure, trying to avoid detection. He turned a corner and Riona slowed her pace to keep quiet, slinking around the wall before hands grabbed her arms roughly and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Terrified she looked up into the eyes of Fallon, angry green eyes, raging like the sea. She relaxed into his grip as he removed his hand from her mouth, she knew no matter how angry he was, he'd never hurt her.  
"Riona!" she winced, but he'd yell. "What in the name of God did you think you were doing"  
"Fallon, please. I just wanted to get out of the house for a wee bit. Please Fallon. Don't be angry, I just wanted out"  
Fallon sighed and his hands tightened on her shoulders, "Riona, I know. I know you want to get out and adventure and explore and the like, but you can't. Its not safe! You're the only family I have, the only family I'll ever claim since we got exiled to this godforsaken land!" He smiled down at her sadly and brushed his hand along her hair, "There are too many sinners here, too many murderers, rapists, drug addicts and pushers, and you're a lovely girl. I dare not risk you."

Riona sighed and lowered her eyes, she knew. School had been horrible for her, and once she'd graduated she thought things would change. Instead, she wasn't allowed out, wasn't allowed to work, all for her safety. Never mind her freedom. She leaned into her brother's embrace and he sighed, "I'm trying Ria, I'm trying to get us to a better city. But its hard to earn the money we need"  
Riona looked up, "Then let me get a job Fallon! I'll help! Please"  
He shook his head, eyes infinitely sad, "You know I can't"  
She sighed and nodded, accepting the cage once again, "And I can't let you walk home alone either"  
Riona looked up, afraid he'd be late because of her and lose his job, "How about this, I'll walk you to the church and you can stay there while I work? I know you've missed being able to go after school, and now that you're 18 and graduated you don't have the chance."

Riona smiled, "I'd like that I think. Sometimes they let me practice with the choir you know, and maybe I'll be able to sing with them tonight."

Fallon smiled and the two McAllister siblings made their way to the church, before Fallon kissed his sister on the top of the head and whispered a caution to be safe, before leaving. Riona sighed and entered the grand cathedral, feeling humbled in the grand beauty that was her worship. Cradling itself against her skin was the Celtic cross her Da fashioned for her on her nameday, made into a rosary by Father Liam back home in Ireland. Her brother had one, as did her Ma, and her Da. Etched into the Celtic knot that flowed through the form was her name. Riona Elizabeth McAllister.

Slowly, reverently, Riona made her way to the alter, golden hazel eyes so intent on the figure of Christ she never noticed the two men sitting in the pews watching her. Dressed in a white summer dress, too light for the chill of autumn, she knelt at the alter and bowed her head, dark curls cascading around her face, hands caressing the cross around her neck, she prayed.

Quietly she whispered the words of prayer so long embedded into her memory, ingrained into her very soul, the words her father taught her when she was but a new born babe. She never heard the footsteps behind her, never saw the two figures kneel next to her, never heard their breath in exhale, instead she heard her whispered prayer, "Truth and justice, honor and faith. Fill us, my Lord, with these, thy blessings. Offer us, thy followers, thy courage so we may act on thy command. We shall spread truth, deliver justice, act in honor, and live in faith. Our souls are in thy hands, our lives forfeit in thy command. Blessed be your servants, blessed be. In Nomine Patris, Et Fili, Et Spiritus Sancti."

Only when her lips stopped their gentle movement did she hear the prayer whispered by the two who flanked her, "And Shepard's we shall be, for thee my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth unto Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be, In Nomine Patris, Et Fili, Et Spiritus Sancti."

Startled Riona looked to meet the eyes of two men, so alike yet so different. Her mind screamed at her to leave, to hide. Her heart screamed at her to stay, to offer solace to such sorrow in their eyes. She was saved from having to choose when the doors of the church burst open, gun shots filling the air. As fear filled her veins Riona scrambled to her feet and locked eyes with the gunman. The eyes lit in recognition and one word left his lips, "McAllister…" Terrified Riona gripped her rosary and stared into death.

Two sets of strong hands gripped her body and pulled her to the floor and the bullets raced over head. Her heart hammering in her chest, her breath heavy and labored she wept, "Fallon. They've gotten Fallon!"

Before the two men could so much as raise a hand, Riona was up and running, past the gunman and into the night.

Murph looked at Connor, "Shit. Now we've more work to do."

Connor's face lit in a grin, "Aye. But at least that work is a wee more pleasurable."

Murph grinned and pulled his gun as he stood, Connor not but a second behind before they fired the shots that killed the would-be terrorist.

Murph spoke, "Right then, I suppose that means we've got to go find the girl, doesn't it"  
"Aye. Well then, let's be off before she goes and fucking gets herself killed, silly thing that she is"  
"Fuck. She's probably fucking scared out of her wits. Great. A hysterical woman"  
"All the more reason to find her quickly, eh"  
"Right."

With that the two brothers grabbed their coats and left the church at a run, following the sounds of terror and pain that filled the once quiet streets.

Riona ran with single-minded terror and determination, her brother's name a chant in her mind to which her heart beat. Fallon. Fallon. Fallon. FALLON!

She froze when she heard her brother's voice, "I told you! I haven't anything you might want! I'm just a poor stupid Irishman."

A voice that was as deadly as poison and sleek as silk replied, "Ah, but you've a sister, have you not? A Riona? Pretty I've heard. How do they describe her again Victor?"

A new voice, roughed with smoke and abuse, "Hair of ebony, eyes of golden seas, peaches and cream skin, softer then silk. Lips red as blood, and a voice of the angels. Dark Irish beauty. Blessed by the saints and the gods."

She heard Fallon's breath catch, "That isn't my sister. Her hair is brown. Light and mousy. Really, she's the same green eyes as me. Nothing like you described her."

Me, they want me. They're hurting Fallon because of me…Its MY fault. I'm the one to blame!

She started forward when rough hands grabbed her, "Oi! Boss! I found something!"

Fear once again filled her veins and Riona fought the hands that held her captive, as she was dragged forward into the pool of light where Fallon was held on his knees, gun to his head.

The deadly voice belonged to a man who reminded Riona of a snake, eyes dark and beady. Face charming but deadly, "Ah, what do we have here? Tsk. Mr. McAllister, is this not your sister? Are you blind, or simply stupid? To think you could lie to us. Vince, be a good man and show our dear Fallon what happens when you lie to us."

Riona struggled against the hands that held her captive, "No, no. Oh God No! FALLON!"

Time slowed as she locked eyes with her brother, voices in the background distant as she heard her brother whisper, "I love you Riona Elizabeth McAllister. Fly. Fly far…Fly a.." until he was cut off by the gunshot that silenced him forever.

Real time flew back to her as more gunshots were fired, the hands released her, and all hell broke loose around her, as she ran to her brother's side.

"Fallon. Fallon. Fallon, please, please Fallon, look at me. Please? Oh God Fallon. Speak to me. Fallon, Fallon I love you, I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry!"

Tears choked her to silence and she could speak no longer, instead cradling the cooling body of her beloved older brother, her world crumbling around her. What felt like hours later, two strong hands lifted her to her feet, pulling her exhausted body away from her brother, "Come along little one, we've got to get ye out o' here." Riona shook her head, "No. Fallon. I have to stay with Fallon. What if he wakes up? He'll need me…He always needs me. I may be younger then him, but I always take care of him, he's my brother after all."

Murph felt her shuddering body under his hands, and his heart went out to the small girl, and he pulled her against his chest, "He's gone. We tried to get here on time, but he's gone little one. They've killed him."

This seemed to shake Riona out of her haze, "No. No! Not Fallon! NO!" She fought against the strong arms that now held her, never even noticing as Conner went about lifting the body of her brother, until he stood along side her, "He deserves a proper send off, doesn't he?"

Riona looked at the colorless face of her brother, eyes frozen in place by the blood that dripped off of his still form, "Oh fuck. Oh fuck me, Fallon. Oh Fallon."

Riona closed her eyes, took a deep breath and shook off Murph's arms before looking into the deep and sorrowful eyes of Connor, "Aye. He'll have his funeral. One of the best Irishman ever to live, he was. Please. Help me."

Connor nodded at her as Murph took hold of her arm and led her away, down the streets covered in filth and soaked with the blood of sinners. Riona never looked back to the end of her world.

Time blurred together as she walked with the men, their names still lost to her. Connor and Murph walked in silence, now following the pixie girl as she walked, so out of place in the dirty streets of New York. When it became noticeable that the girl was lost in her own thoughts Conner looked at his brother before whispering, "Now what the fuck are we goin' to do with her? I mean fuck, she's a fucking little girl. We can't very well bring her the fuck along with us now can we? She's not fucking made out to be a McManus, nor would our dear ol' Da's ghost approve"  
"No offence Connor, but Da is dead. Fuck, what else can we do but take her with us? She's probably all the fuck alone in a fucking trashy part of New fucking York city! We can't leave her alone. C'mon, I'm sure we can find some fucking use for her. D'you really want to leave her on her own"  
Connor sighed, "No. But fuck, man, FUCK. She's…She's a fucking innocent. We don't even know how to fucking deal with good fucking people anymore."

Riona stopped in front of the gate that led to her apartment building, abandoned except for her and her brother, due to be torn down in a few weeks time. She felt like she couldn't move, her chest constricted and she felt tears slip down her cheeks again. Murph placed a hand on her back and slowly she moved, almost as if she were afraid to move too quickly. They made their way to the back of the building where Fallon and Riona had made their home. Connor set Fallon's lifeless body down on what must have been his bed and Riona knelt in prayer by his side, her hands holding his cold one, her eyes overflowing with tears. The brothers stood back and said their prayers for the deceased man as well. Pulling forth pennies from his pocket, Connor placed one on each of Fallon's eyelids. Riona looked up into the eyes of the two men and slowly her eyes filled once again with tears, her eyes pools of golden green sorrow, darkened with pain. She crossed herself and stood, placing a kiss on her brother's forehead before wrapping his rosary in his chilled hands. She looked at the two men before offering her hand, "My name is Riona McAllister. Thank you."

Instead of a handshake both brothers wrapped their hands around hers and simply held them, before Connor spoke, "My name is Conner and this is my brother Murphy….We're the McManus brothers."

Riona smiled shakily, "Thank you. For everything."

Murph, unable to stand the quiet dignity the small girl bore her sorrow with, smiled and caressed her cheek, "We saints must stick together in these times of tragic sin, and terrible suffering."

Riona looked at him, a look of confusion etched in her face before a look of realization dawned across her face, "Not only d'you know what my name means… But you're the Saints. The Boondock Saints. That's what they call you. The Chosen Ones."

Connor cracked a small grin, "I don't know about any chosen one business, but we're the ones they call the Boondock Saints, aye. But we're just carrying out the command we were given."

Nodding, Riona smiled, "Yes. Of course. I am most honored to be blessed by the guarding hands of such people, ones beloved of God."

Connor squeezed her hand tighter, "We're not blessed. We're just soldiers in a war far bigger then us, that's all it fucking is, a great big fucking war."

Murph released Riona's hand and smacked Connor on the back of the head, "Watch ye're fucking mouth around a lady!"

Connor grimaced before hitting him back, "Then you should do the same! Fuckin' Irishman!"

Riona stifled a laugh behind her hand, still slightly hysteric from the events of earlier.

The two brothers stopped their bickering at the delightful sound of her laughter and smiled sheepishly, "I guess we got a bit carried away eh Connor"  
"I guess you might actually be right Murph. Don't let it go to your head though"  
Riona smiled before her eyes flashed, "Wait. Oh dear. I've nowhere to go now. Oh God. Perhaps…" Murph placed a hand on her shoulder to still her frenzied movements and words, "You can come stay with us. We move around quite a bit, and we might have to go back to Ireland in a few months for awhile, but we'll be glad to have you along."

Riona looked up, and searched both of their faces, "Truly? You'll take me along?"

Connor shrugged, "Aye. But first that would entail you packing your things and coming with us. I don't know about you, but I need a drink"  
Riona nodded, and hastily gathered her things, filling two duffle bags and a backpack with all she'd ever want, a few things of her brother's thrown in as well.

Silently she emptied several bottles of her elder brother's liquor around the apartment and lit fire to the place, hoping the blaze would set her brother's spirit to rest, so in the midst the fire, she lent forward to press a lingering kiss on his cold skin, "Until we meet again dearest brother, across the gates of heaven, watch over me as you've always done and I shall do you proud."

Finally the antsy brothers grabbed Riona and her things and hauled her out of the burning building, "Oi!" shouted Murph, "If you did notice the fucking building was going up in fucking flames, so you can't very well stand the fuck around while its burning and expect to be okee-fucking-dokee."

Riona rolled her eyes, "And to think I nearly forgot how protective Irishmen are. I'm fine. See"  
With that she slowly spun around to convince the McManus brothers of her well-being, while they took the opportunity to see exactly how fine she really was. The eyes of the twins took in her dark Irish beauty, from her perfect angelic face, down her graceful dancer's neck, past slim milky shoulders which melded into perfect graceful arms. Eyes traveled down her smooth chest, past her full breasts, downward to take in the delicate curves and the miles of long, milky, strong legs.

Murph looked at Connor and, as twins are known to do, they shared a thought.

God must have sent us an angel, to light our darkened, lonely paths with the light of an Irish angel's beauty.

Riona looked up and quirked a smile, "Hey lads? We'd best be getting out of here before some fire department shows up, aye?"

With a start the two hurriedly grabbed a duffle bag each, while Riona slung her backpack on her shoulders and the three of them took off.

Riona never paused when she looked back as the flames licked at the building, knowing her brother would be sent up in fire and ash to the heavens. With a silent apology and wish for happiness she took the waiting hands of the Boondock Saints and followed them, knowing full well she had allowed herself into a life of pain and crime. Somehow, she knew God would bless her for her choice, she was, after all, in the presence of saints.


End file.
